Honestly Ok
by Micka-chan
Summary: Sakura avait toujours cru qu'il resterait un peu d'espoir. Mais la vie devient de plus en plus dure et le bonheur ne se montre toujours pas.


**auteur:** moi

**Résumé:** Quand une jeune kunoïchi se rend compte que sa vie est une échec ...

**couple: **sasunaru

**Disclaimer : **po à moi -- j'aimerai bien poutant S'il te plait veneré auteur de Naruto offre moi Sakura et Hinata pour noël ! Pis la chanson est de Dido...and now read !

**_Honestly Ok_**

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin,_

_I just want to be happy again_

Je me laisse tomber douloureusement sur le sable du terrain d'entraînement. "Elle" a encore pris le contrôle; Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre "Elle".

Je ne suis plus en sécurité dans mon propre corps. Et tout ce qu' "Elle" fait je le vois avec ses yeux. Toutes les horreurs qu' "Elle" a faites lors de la dernière mission en date me reviennent en mémoire...des bras arrachés...des cerveaux dans les arbres...des yeux qui roulent...Je regarde le terrain: plusieurs arbres déracinés, des crevasses un peu partout

...Un défouloir...Je me lève avec difficulté et essaie difficilement de ne pas retomber. Je chancelle à chaque pas. Arrivée à mon petit appartement modeste, je me laisse tomber avec un soulagement de courte durée. Une nausée me prend, et mon déjeuner se retrouve dans le lavabo, que j'ai miraculeusement réussi à rejoindre. L'habitude sans doute...Mes yeux rencontrent le miroir. Ma vue ne me fait même plus ciller. Un visage pâle, trop sans doute,qu'encadre des cheveux gras de couleur rose. Des petites rides dues à la fatigue sont apparues au fil des mois. Un corps maigre, voir squelettique. Il ne me supporte plus, et je me retrouve à nouveau à terre. Je n'y peux rien. Ce que je mange le matin, je le vomis l'après-midi. Je ne suis plus qu'un sac d'os, l'ombre de moi-même...Comment ais-je pu en arriver là ?

_I just want to feel deep in my own world_

_but I'm so lonely_

_I don't even want to be with my self anymore_

Je repense à ma misérable vie. Pitoyable. Le mot " faible" n'est pas assez fort. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échecs. Toute petite, mon apparence physique rebutait les gens. Ce que l'humain ne comprend pas il ne l'aime pas. Ce que l'humain n'aime pas, il le détruit. Ainsi, je devais non seulement subir les brimades de mes camarades de classe, mais aussi supporter ce "père" alcoolique et remarquer cette "mère" absente. Alors, "elle" est apparue. Je pouvais discuter tranquillement avec "Elle", même si nous étions rarement en accord. Si mon poivrot de père avait réagi, je n'en serai peut-être pas là. J'avise un kunaï sur la table. Je me lève difficilement, l'attrape, et sors de l'appartement miteux. Oui,si mon père avait eu la décence de s'occuper de sa propre fille, il aurait peut-être remarqué les prémices d'une schizophrénie avancée. Mais il n'en était rien. Savez vous ce qui arrive aux petites filles quand elles sont trop souvent seules ? Quelqu'un fini par les remarquer...pauvres petites filles...Alors ma seconde personnalité était devenue de plus en plus présente. Puis, Ino est devenue mon "amie". En fait elle passer le plus clair de son temps à me rabaisser et me montrer sa supériorité évidente. Mais elle était la première à s'intéresser à ma misérable existence. Je l'admirais en secret. Elle fut aussi la première à partir...Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je t'enviais Naruto. Malgré l'attitude des habitants de Konoha à ton égard, tu restais toujours heureux. Et tu es devenu mon soleil. Tu me redonnais le sourire rien qu'en riant. Kakashi était mon père de remplacement. Je pense sincèrement qu'il le fut pour nous tous. J'étais heureuse. Et toi Sasuke ? Je t'aimais d'un amour différend. J'aimais Naruto comme un frère, je t'aimais comme une femme aime un homme. Mais tu n'avais que faire des sentiments de cette gamine qui te courrait après. Je fus un nouvelle fois rejetée. Et tu es parti. Si tu avais été seul, j'aurais peut être pu surmonter ton départ. Peut-être. Mais Naruto est parti avec toi. Cette double trahison m'avait plongée dans un état végétatif de désespoir profond. Et , lorsque à l'hôpital? j'ai appris de la bouche de l'Hokage que toi, Kakashi, mon maître, mon model,mon père, ne voulait plus jamais me revoir,j'étais anéanti. Perdu

_On a different day, if it was safe in my own skin_

_then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened_

J'avance dans le village. Les gens ricanent ou ont peur à mon passage. Je m'en suis accommodée. Aux yeux de tous je suis la " folle à lier sans amis". Abandonnée. Peu après ta décision Kakashi, "Elle" s'est manifestée violemment. "Elle" seule comprenait et comprend encore aujourd'hui ma souffrance. Par ses yeux, j'ai vu la chambre d'hôpital se peindre en noir. Puis "Elle" nous a dessinés dessus. L'équipe sept. Et "Elle a éclaboussé cette oeuvre de sang. Notre sang. Lorsque Tsunade est entrée, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pâlir devant ce portrait macabre. Et elle m'a regardée. Elle a eu pitié de cette forme recroquevillée sur le sol blanc sanglant. Pitié. Je l'ai vue; Alors elle m'a prise sous son aile. Et je suis devenue forte. En apparence en tout cas.

_but this is today _

_and I'm lost in my own skin_

_and I'm so lonely_

_I don't even want to be with myself anymore_

Dans le fond, j'étais toujours aussi faible. Je me sentais de moins en moins en paix avec moi même. Et "Elle" me le faisait savoir. Mes "amis" m'ont laissés petit à petit derrière eux. Tous. Aucun n'a pu me soutenir ou ne l'a voulu dans le cas contraire. Même toi Ino. Même toi. Je m'approche du pont. Le fameux pont de l'ex-équipe sept. Je me penche et regarde la rivière. Elle est belle. Vous avez bien sur finis par revenir. Mais vous aviez changés. Et vous avez rapidement fait savoir que vous n'étiez plus libre ni l'un ni l'autre. De rivales vous étiez passés amants. Sasuke...je t'aimais vraiment tu sais ? Mais pour vous je n'existai plus, fragment d'un lointain passé emporté par le vent. Et vous m'avez rejetée. Violement.

Et "Elle" a repris une nouvelle fois le contrôle de ce corps que nous nous partageons; J e n'en peux plus. Je n'ai que de très rares et courts moments de lucidité. Je sors le kunaï. "Elle" tonne dans mon esprit. Mais je ne perdrai pas. Pas cette fois. Je vous aimais tant. Voici à quoi je pense lorsque je l'approche de mes veines. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me sens glisser contre la rambarde. Et à travers mes larmes,je souris. J'ai gagné.

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin_

_I just want to be happy again_

_**Fin**_

Pfou ! voili voilou J'espere que ca vous à plus ! laissez des critiques please


End file.
